


my dear, you are everywhere

by Narraboth



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short One Shot, it's just gay and sappy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narraboth/pseuds/Narraboth
Summary: In the year it has taken for them to grow close again, then even more close, Lena’s learned that even when Kara’s gone, her presence lingers. Some of it is expected and evident: an oversized sweater strewn over Lena’s pristine couch from their last movie night, a notepad forgotten at her office, the alerts she sneakily sets on Lena’s phone to remind her to eat and leave work at a reasonable hour. Others are more complex, ever-varying: the world seems to be limitless in sensations that can conjure up Kara in her mind.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 45
Kudos: 668





	my dear, you are everywhere

Kara's been gone for eleven days.

Eleven days, nine hours, thirty-two minutes and _counting_ , though it’s not like Lena actually times it all – she’s not _that_ much of a control freak. She just remembers the exact position of the hands on her watch when Kara whispered _goodbye, I will be back soon, I promise_ and gently drew back from her embrace to fly off from her balcony. That time is etched on Lena’s heart.

It’s going fine. 

––––

It’s been fine even when the short trip to the Arctic to deal with some suspicious activity around the Fortress turned into an intergalactic chase after a criminal syndicate, taking both Supers off planet. It’s been fine when a whole week has gone by since Kara’s last message, a short, urgent text that she still managed to end with _be careful, okay?_ and _take care of yourself_ before launching herself into the unknown. It’s been fine, because Lena no longer feels dread when Kara’s gone, nor that dull, creeping ache that used to claw at her chest during their rift. Because the promises they make to each other now might as well be wrought in Nth metal, and even when Lena misses Kara, or worries about her, or wonders what she might be doing on the other side of the universe, she _knows_ that Kara will be back, even if she has to tear through space and time to get back to her.

In the year it has taken for them to grow close again, then even more close, Lena’s learned that even when Kara’s gone, her presence lingers. Some of it is expected and evident: an oversized sweater strewn over Lena’s pristine couch from their last movie night, a notepad forgotten at her office, the alerts she sneakily sets on Lena’s phone to remind her to eat and leave work at a reasonable hour. Others are more complex, ever-varying: the world seems to be limitless in sensations that can conjure up Kara in her mind. There’s no longing to it now, though, no sadness or silent yearning; only love.

It’s no different now.

Lena puts on the signal watch when Kara leaves Earth. It’s a bulky, graceless thing that clashes with every piece of Lena’s business wardrobe, but she wouldn’t think to part with it now, even when its very function is rendered useless: it’s _Kara’s_ , a piece that Lena can hold fast to until she can hold onto _her_ again. 

But Kara needs no such overt signs to stay with her. Lena steps out onto her balcony to let the sunshine wash over her face and finds herself reminded of how Kara likes to lazily stretch out on her bed, soaking up the sun that paints a soft halo around her mess of golden waves. A bouquet of daffodils on her assistant’s desk draws her thoughts to the first time Kara stopped by to thank her for her help on a mission once they’ve reconciled, fidgeting so hard that she almost snapped the stems in half by the time she managed to get out _I’ve been missing you at game nights_. An elegant shirt on an inelegant douchebag at a board meeting reminds Lena of the dry cleaning that Kara forgot to pick up before she left and the suit fitting Lena’s been meaning to arrange for her. The gentle lilt of an errant voice, though hardly even similar, conjures up memories of Kara speaking Kryptonian. The sensation of it is soft and warm every time it happens, like Kara’s very presence: Lena feels no ache, no pang of loss, only a surge of love. 

She’s content to wait.

––––

Kara returns after eleven days, ten hours, thirty-one minutes, and forty-seven seconds.

Lena catches the reflection of movement on her laptop screen: when she jumps up from her chair and spins around, Kara’s already stepping through the door, arms open and reaching for her, and Lena all but flings herself into her embrace.

They don’t talk. 

They wrap their arms around each other’s bodies like it’s second nature, Kara’s hands circling Lena’s waist, Lena throwing her arms around Kara’s shoulders. Kara nuzzles her face into Lena’s hair, Lena buries hers into the crook of Kara’s neck, inhaling deeply, letting the warmth of Kara’s body surround her, the familiar scratch of the suit along with the unfamiliar scents of Kara’s travels. Kara sways slightly, murmuring something in Kryptonian that Lena’s too elated to decipher, except for one word that Kara keeps repeating like a prayer as she presses little kisses to the side of Lena’s head: _my love_.

She couldn’t tell which one of them moves first, leaning back just enough to face each other again: all she knows is Kara’s _there_ again, all bright-faced and flushed, and Lena’s world grows a thousand and thousand times more radiant with her presence.

“Hi,” Kara breathes. Her hands move, now gently cupping Lena’s face, thumbs stroking her cheeks. “Sorry I took so long.”

There’s a thousand words on Lena’s lips, threatening to spill out, a hundred forms of _I missed you_ and _Are you alright?_ and _Tell me everything_. She settles on leaning forward to kiss Kara instead and keeps kissing her until her lungs are burning, Kara’s teeth scraping against her lips with a newfound hunger. She only finds the right words then, in the reflection of Kara’s dizzied gaze, the dopey smile on her lips:

“Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from tumblr by popular demand of one, original post [here](https://narraboths.tumblr.com/post/624932048608673792/dude-that-quote-is-so-good-like-i-could-totally).


End file.
